You've Got Me On My Knees Leila
by Smiley Cad
Summary: The title comes from an Eric Clapton song, but I promise that it does have some realvance to my story. Leila loves being a newsie but will her life long friends now become more than that?
1. Leila

Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies, or any events from there, or any characters (though I wouldn't mind that *cough* Jack *cough*).  
  
This is my first FanFic so please be nice, I do appreciate constructive criticism, but not flat out bad mouthing of my lack of writing abilities. Thanx.  
  
Now, on with the show.  
  
Note: this story will change to first person after the first chapter, in case you care.  
  
Another note: Leila is pronounced like (Lay-la). in case you were wondering.  
  
Sorry, another note, I am not a good speller and will try to spell check my chappies before I put them up, but it might not always happen.  
  
Now, on with the show, well I guess it's really a story and not a show isn't it, anyways.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1: Leila  
  
A girl who looked to be about 15 stood on the grimy street corner trying to sell her last 5 papes. She wore a long light blue skirt (unusual for newsies, I know) and a dark blue peasant shirt that had elastic right above the elbows. It was a warm summer evening, but as the sun went down she started to shiver and covered her shoulders with a tan shawl that looked as though it had had seen better days.  
  
She desperately tried to convince the last few stranglers to buy her papers, she only had four left now and was not about go back to the lodge without selling them.  
  
"Leila!" She turned head as she heard her name from across the square. Her heart leapt inside as she saw Jack strolling across the road towards her, but she was careful not to let her happiness show. She watched him out of the corner of her eye. She loved his easy stroll and how his sandy blonde hair fell in front of his deep brown eyes.  
  
"What ya' want Jack?" She said as she eyed him with fake suspicion.  
  
"Wonderin' why ya's still out hea' when it's almost dark out."  
  
"Jus' trying to make a livin', Jack, same 's you." She gathered her papes and rucksack into her arms. Finally she straightened up and started towards a busier street corner where she was hoping to sell the last of her papes.  
  
"Where ya' goin'?" Jack said as stood in front of her, blocking her path.  
  
"don't see how it's any of yur business Mr. Jack Kelly." She said trying to move around him.  
  
"It ain't, but I am still fixing on knowing." He said, stepping back into her way once more.  
  
"Well, if you must know, I am trying to sell me papes, so if you would kindly move I would be most grateful."  
  
"And if I don'?" Jack retorted back.  
  
"You must." Leila said quickly as she darted around him and ran up the street to the next corner. By the time he caught up with her, she was already selling.  
  
'Damn, she quick,' Jack thought to himself.  
  
Her shoulder length, curly, jet black hair bounced around her face as she went from one person to the next. Jack sat and watched for about half an hour and finally got tired of waiting. While she was occupied with a potential costumer, he snuck the other 3 papes out of her bag. She'll never notice that they're gone, he thought, and took off for the next corner to quick sell them before Leila had time to yell at him.  
  
By the time Leila was finally able to sell the paper she had been holding Jack had managed to get rid of his by selling them to a neighborly landlady. Leila turned around to find Jack standing right behind her, two pennies in his outstretched hand. A bubble of anger swelled up inside of Leila, and her dark eyes pierced Jack's angelic face with a cold stare.  
  
Jack smiled innocently. "I do charge a 33% cut of everything I sell you know, so here is your part. You're lucky I am feeling generous today or I might have taken more." He said in the most innocent tone, and an angelic smile on his face.  
  
"I DO NOT NEED YOUR HELP JACK KELLY!" Leila yelled in his face, and then turned her back on him as she started packing up her things, her anger hindering her movements.  
  
"On the contrary I believe you do," Jack pulled her arm and spun her around to face him. With his face very close to Leila's he whispered, "You should be thanking me, not yelling at me." He pressed three pennies into her hand, and with a flashing grin, grabbed her bag and tore off in the direction of the lodge.  
  
Seething at his boldness, Leila took off at a dead run after him. "COME BACK HERE JACK!" she screamed down the street. Heads turned and she heard some cat-calls from hoodlums in the alleys, but she didn't care. She just kept going.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
What did u think? Do u like the beginning? Should I keep going? Please review! I just want to hear what you think. I do kind of have a plan for this, believe it or not, but if u have ne suggestions they would b most appreciated. Thanx.  
  
-Smiley 


	2. Doll Face

Disclaimer: Yea yous knows the drill. I do not own Newsies or any thing related to Newsies...yada yada yada... what evah...really what is the point to this? Everyone knows that no one on this site owns Newsies or any other movie for that matter. Oh well, I guess I will write it just to be sure I don't get in trouble. Hope you likes this!  
  
************************************************************************ Chapter 2: Doll Face  
  
I wasn't about to let him get away with something cheeky like that. I could see the disapproving looks on the ladies' faces as I ran down the street yelling, but- who cares what they think? Not me that's for sure. He thinks he can just do what ever he wants and get away with it because he's "Jack Kelly, the leader of the Manhattan newsies."  
  
*Jeez, sometimes he makes me so mad* I thought to myself as my shawl blew off to the ground and I left it there. To the day I die I will never know what aggravates me so much about that boy, making me ignore everything around me in my anger. Once in a while I would see a glimpse of his cowboy hat, his coffee colored hair or his red bandanna, but I kept loosing him around corners. Finally I had to surrender to the ever growing stich in my side and stop for some gasping breaths. I sucked air into my lungs as fast as humanly possible making loud rasping sounds in the process.  
  
I stood on the street corner as I caught my breath and looked around for Jack. I didn't see him anywhere and my annoyance mounted. I rolled my eyes and sighed at his childish ways, he could be so immature.  
  
"I think you dropped something," I heard an all too familiar voice say behind me. I turned to find the one and only, king of Brooklyn, Spot Conlon. His head was cocked to the side with that signature grin plastered all over his face.  
  
"Why thank you, your highness," I said with a fake British accent and a cursty to mock his so called "royalness." I took back my shawl and quickly wrapped myself in it, partly from the shivers of the drying sweat on my skin and partly as if it could protect me from him. I didn't quite know why I felt I needed protection from him, but I did. As well as I hid it, the fear of this godly figure who gets his way with anyone, girl or boy, sometimes overwhelmed me to the point at which I felt I was droning in a sea of it.  
  
"And would you mind telling yur favorite king exactly why yous was runnin full speed ahead in the dark?"  
  
"Actually, its because of that no good cowboy, if you must know."  
  
"Ahh, yes, he's a trouble maker that one. Alright, lets head towards the lodging house, a baby doll like yo-"  
  
He didn't get any farther than that in his sentence because socked him in the stomach. He doubled over in pain and loss of air.  
  
"Don't evah, evah, call me baby doll again. Ya heah? Come on Spot, you should know me well enough by now. Jeez, if I've told ya once, I've told ya a hundred times: Me name is Leila and nuttin else. Ya heah? I'm getting sick and tired of yur tryin ovah and ovah, Conlon, just cut it out."  
  
He stood up and opened his mouth to say something but I put my hand up in front of his face. "Don't try any smart ass comments wid me Conlon, I don't want ta hear it." With that I turned on my heel and started walking back towards the lodge. The throbbing stitch in my side was now ebbing, but I still walked slowly, ambling towards the house. I could hear "the king's" footsteps approaching but I just ignored him when he finally caught up and walked next to me. After a few minutes of awkward silence I finally gave up and questioned him. "What do yous want from me Conlon?"  
  
"Ah, nothing sweet face," I tried to throw a punch but he ducked it smirking. However, he wasn't expecting the swift blow to his shin from my steel toed boots. Ha, that sure wiped that silly grin off his face. Despite the pain the pain I could clearly see, with satisfaction, I had caused he kept going, and unfortunately kept talking, "Just ta walk in the company of a lady such as yur self."  
  
"What evah Conlon. Just don't bother me any more." I muttered as I climbed up the steps to the lodging house.  
  
"Anything you say doll face."  
  
I walked through the door and slammed it shut in his face. On the other side I found a poker game in full swing. *So that's why he's here,* I thought to myself.  
  
************************************************************************ Shout Outs  
  
Pirate Chic- Hey gurl, thanx for yur never ebbing (haha vocab word () support! Luv ya always! Kepp reading to find out about how this poker game will turn out.  
  
Tee pot- thanx for your great advice! I will take it to heart and continue writing this story! If you keep reading I will be eternally in yur debt considering my only other reader is Cad, and possible my obnoxious friend Lexie who isn't really reading for the enjoyment, but more for the kix of making fun of me the next day at school. Neways you probably didn't need to know that. The point is thanx for reading and reviewing, it means a lot to me!  
  
Luv always, Smiley 


	3. Poker

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, but I am positive you already know that.  
  
"Wait, Leila! I didn't mean it." I ignored the whistles as I walked in with Spot right on my tail and apologizing.  
  
"Whatever you guys. Jack Kelly, I believe I have a bone to pick with you," as I said the second half I turned towards him and gave him a good, hard, glare.  
  
"Ah, jeez Leila, it was just a joke," he replied while looking at his cards very hard to ignore the daggers I was shooting at him.  
  
"Yeah? Well yur little joke caused me to haves to runs inta himself ovah theah," I jerked my thumb towards Spot who was sitting backwards in a chair across the table looking rather smug. "And as you might image I really did not enjoy that one bit."  
  
"Ooooo, excuuuse me, ma'lady. I had no idea the delicate state my eency weency joke had put you in."  
  
I gave him a black eye right then and there. I think if he hadn't been so stunned he probably would have hit me back. No one expected Leila, "the goil" to hit Jack. Other people? Yes, no doubt, but surely not Jack. They all thought it would it would end in me being huffy for a few days and Jack having that stupid, though extremely sexy, grin on his face all week.  
  
"Yeah, well too bad fer yous me "delicate states" don't last long enough fer yous ta escape this widouta shinah. Now, if yous'll give me bag back I'll be on me way up ta bed."  
  
After a long pause, and then a devilish smile and some scheme was conjured in his mind he said, "Nah, I don't thinks so. Yous gonna hafta pays fer hittin me." I smirked as he lifted his icy glass of booze to his eye and winced in pain as the two made contact. "Yous gonna hafta win it back in a little card game wes likes ta call pokah."  
  
"Ah, Cowboy, ya knows that ain't fiah, Leila ain't nevah played pokah befores. She'll lose aftah the first round. Why don't you think of somethin a goil like her could really do." I didn't need to turn in order to know that "the king himself had just spoken," I could feel his glittering eyes on the back of my head before I even saw them. He was just aiming to piss me off tonight wasn't he? I locked eyes with him and a shiver wnet through me. *It's amazing how his eyes can turn hard steel when he's furious, stormy grey when he's sad or can twinkle like stars when he's happy.* I allowed myself to be pulled into these two pinpoints of light for only a few seconds, then I had to struggle to get out. *His eyes are like swirling vortexes of emotion that can hold you in terror or...* another shiver went through my body, this time for another reason, for reasons of *attraction...NO! This cannot be happening! I am not attracted to Spot Conlon! He's annoying, cocky, self-absorbed... hot. NO!* All these things ran trough my head in a matter of seconds so nobody raised suspicions, Spot knew something was up. He arched one eyebrow in a questioning way, partly as to what had just been exchanged between us and partly as to what I was going to do next.  
I turned back to Jack, dear God, Jack. He was laughing at me, but as I looked at him I couldn't keep my stomach from doing flip flops. I adored the way his hair would fall in front of those chocolate eyes. Those sweet, soft, milk chocolate eyes of his that made me feel safe and at the same time electrified me from head to toe when he glanced and me.  
"Deal me in." I said flatly as I pulled up a chair. The laughter in the room immediately ceases, no one had predicted that I would actually play. I never played card games with the boys, I always went up to the bunkroom of out on the roof.  
"Alright doll- Leila, what evah ya say." Jack dealt the cards and started explaining the game to me.  
"I don't need ya ta be an ass Cowboy and act like I'se a baby. I knows how ta play," and with that the evening began.  
  
Shout outs  
  
Pirate Chic: thanx 4 ur constant support and friendship ur always encouraging me 2 keep going and I know that if no1 else will read my story then atleast u will. Luv ya always.  
  
hai'mnotgonnatellyouwhoia: actually I do know who u r lefty. So haha. Thanx 4 atleast going 2 my story now will u read it? 


	4. Prizes

**Diclaimer: I don't own Newsies, Disney does. But you probably guessed that by now considering if I owned Newsies you would have heard about it.  
  
Chapter 4  
**  
"Tough luck boys. Want a bit of friendly advice? Ok, try...not loosing next time, it really helps wid yur self-esteem level." I snickered to my self at me joke as I carefully picked up and inspected everything I had just won. A top, some buttons, a plastic beaded necklace, a few iou's and about 50 cents total. I shoved it all in my pockets and loked around the room, it was still quiet. "ah, jeez, get ovah it you guys, so I whooped yer asses at Pokah. It ain't that big of a deal."  
  
Actually Leila, dear," I swung at Jack as he said "dear," "It is a big deal. You sees, ain't nobody evah beat the king ovah there at pokah. It just hasn't been done, until now that is."  
  
"Where'd ya learn ta play like that Leila?" Spot asked from his chair where he was sulking at the loss.  
  
"Well, I only learn form the best Spot, so I'd just like ta say...Thanks."  
  
"What? What?" And that was all he could think of to say, he just sat there with his mouth gaping open stammering "What?" once in a while.  
  
"Ya know Spot, I don't just ignore ya, sometimes I pay attention ta what yur doin." I held my hand up in front of Jack's face while I still looked at Spot. "Don't try it Cowboy, I'm not in the mood for any of yur smart ass comments. Shut yur mouth Spot and get ovah yur self. So ya lost, big deal. You knew it was bound ta happen sometime. Now, Mr. Kelly," I turned back ta Jack and was caught of guard by how close he was. I wasn't expecting him to be there and as I turned to talk to him I suddenly forgot what I was going to say and felt the overwhelming urge to kiss him. If no one else had been in the room to make noise and interrupt my thought of Jack, me, me and Jack, me and Jack kissing... then I probably would have sat like that for hours. Luckily somewhere in the room someone knocked a glass off a table and it shattered causing me to come back to the real world and finish my sentance. "I won the game. Give back my bag, now. It's late, I'm tired, and I want to go to bed-"  
  
"I could arrange for that doll face."  
  
"I could arrange for your soakin too Conlon. Now Kelly. Give it to me."  
  
"Alright, alright. Heah ya are." He brought my bag out from under the table and reluctantly handed it over."  
  
"Thank yous. Night boys! See ya in the morinin!" I yelled as I left the room and headed up stairs to bed.  
  
I was replied with a chorus of "Good Night Leila!" and one very loud, obnoxious, "Night pretty face!"  
  
I responded to the latter with "Ah shut yer trap Conlon!" hollered down to the lower floor.  
  
Three days later  
  
"Leila, wake up,"came soft and sing songy at first then after I ignored it, an ear splitting, "It's time ta carry da bannah!"  
  
"Go away Jack! I don't wannah get up!"  
  
"Come on Leila, the fastah you gets up, the fastah you can sell yer papes, the fastah tonight'll come."  
  
"Why would I want ta be excited fer tonight?" I turned my head to face him. Once again I was close enough to kiss him if I had just moved a little forward.  
  
"Dontcha remember? We's havin a party at Medda's fer Spot's boithday. Jeez, ya must have hoid us talking about it a hundred times. Everyone's gonna be dere-come on, it'll be fun!"  
  
"Alright! Alright! I'se agettin! I'se agettin! Jeez, ya don't need ta lecture me." I hauled myself out of my bunk and my feet hit the frigid floor. I pulled on my dark blue shirt and pair of tan pants. I sadly looked at my skirt that was now ruined because of chasing Jack. At the end of that night I had realized I put a big rip in it and gotten mud splattered all over the sky colored fabric. I didn't usually wear it, but that day we had gone to Tibby's for lunch and I always liked to look nicer went we went there. That was the only skirt I had owned, and I know wondered what I was going to wear to a party at Medda's. Spot will just have to deal with me in my regular pants fer his boithday. When I finished dressing I tied my hair back and went out selling for the day.  
  
**Shout Outs!  
  
anonomyouspersonwhodefinitelydosen'tknowyou / uglypiratecellodude : Hey goil! Thanx so much 4 reviewing! I luv ya 2 death! Its always fun(and a little confusing at times) to read ur reviews. If u read this b4 mon while u r in Chicago, or back home then I will b very proud of u. but if u don't, o well. Thenx again 4 ur support and friendship! P.S. think of a newsie name 4 urself!  
  
Specks : Thanx so much 4 ur reviews! As soon as u think of ur newsie name let me know!  
  
Piratechic: hey goily! Thanx 4 yet another 1 of ur scary reviews. Thanx so much 4 ur support and everything that u do 2 help me.  
  
-Smiley**


	5. Presents

Disclaimer: Do I really have 2 do this? I hate doing this! Man, I am such a whiner! Oh well! I don't own Newsies. There, I said it! R u happy now?  
  
Shout Outs!  
  
Pirate Chic: Ok, so you probly wont even read this because u r such a bum and left us bawling at school. But if you do read this before you get home I hope you r having tons of fun and aren't thinking about us 2 much! Luv ya 2 death!

  
  
Chapter 5  
  
I arrived back at the lodging house around five, I had about 2 hours until I had to leave for Spot's party. It had been really hot that day and selling had wiped me out. I crashed on the couch in the common room and I woke up about an hour late to all the boys clomping around upstairs. I smiled to myself as I realized they were probably trying to wake me up without making me mad while they were in the room. They knew I was "Just a goil," but I could throw a mean punch.  
  
"Alright! Alright! I'm up already!" I yelled as loud as I could and the stomping immediately ceased. I lay on the couch for about 15 minutes trying to wake up. All the boys were finally ready and they cam running down the stairs. Once they were all on ground level I asked, "Are yous finally all ready?"  
  
"Yeah, we's ready." I started to head for the door. "But Leila, before ya goes, will ya go upstairs and look on yur bunk?" Mush said said quickly before I had a chance to exit the room.  
  
"Oh, yeah? And whys would I do that Mush?" I questioned.  
  
"Just...cause. Please?"  
  
"Alright, fine. I'll go, but just because yur too cute." His face lit up and then appeared a brilliant scarlet on his cheeks. The whole room chuckled and I made my was slowly up the stairs, around the corner, and into the bunk room. There, sitting on my bed was an exquisite lilac dress. I couldn't wait to try it on. It took a little while, but I was finally in, and it was then I noticed how unlike the boys I was. I used to fancy being a boy, I thought life would be easier. But when I pulled on the dress and looked in the mirror it made me wonder if being a girl wasn't all that bad. I knew what if I did wear it tonight I would receive quite a few comments form the boys.  
  
This lavender dress was actually quite risqué. It had a plunging neckline that extended to the bottom of my sternum (that long flat bone in the middle of yur upper chest). There was plum colored silky ribbon criss- crossed from the bottom to the top of the neck. The sleeved were off the shoulder and solid fabric extended to my elbows. After that a dark purple gauze type fabric continued the sleeve. The bottom half of the sleeves had been made by taking a triangle of fabric and wrapping a straight side around to create a cylinder where it connected at the elbows. So therefore it was not a cylinder to my wrists, only part way, leaving about 5 and a half inches of the top of my arm/wrist showing. The shirt stopped about 3 inches above my belly button and then continued like the sleeves did, but this time leaving the front part of my midriff exposed. The dark purple material stopped a little past my hipbones on the sides. The skirt was the same light purple fabric and, with much to my dismay, had a slit that went up mid-thigh. I slipped my feet in to he matching purple heel and glanced in the mirror once more.  
  
I kicked out my hip to the right, stuck my left leg out of the lit and thought that there was only one person who would want me to wear a dress like this-Spot Conlon. I had no doubt in my mind that it was him who had picked this out-and most likely somehow persuaded the seamstress to make a "few alterations" that would make it more to his liking. Even though I knew he had gotten his just to be able to see more of me, I was glad to have such a pretty piece of clothing in my possession. I quickly washed the dirt off my hands and face, as not to disgrace the beauty of the dress, quickly grabbed the only possible present I owned, a bag of about 20 marbles, and rushed down the stairs.   
  
Ok, so maybe I got a little carried away in the dress department, but hey! It's a story! I know no1 in those times would wear something like that I had to include it anyways. So just use your ability to "suspend your disbelief" (thanx 2 Mrs.B for teaching me about that) and enjoy what I have written. Well, at least try 2 enjoy it. 


	6. Tears

**Wow, its been a long time since I posted something. But, I have just been so busy w/ the play school and with moping over the loss of my dear friend Ser (ok, so she went 2 Europe, but still). Well, here's the next chappie, and such a depressing one it is too. Oh Well, no matter.  
  
Disclaimer: idon'townnewsiesandifyoudidn'tknowthatthenyou'reanidiot.  
  
Sunny: Ah! Dear sunny! And how are you? I am so glad you finally decided to review! Thanx a bunch 4 ur support! Chapter 6**

Upon arriving at the bottom of the stairs, I realized that all of the boys were still waiting there. I froze when I saw them and they mimicked my action. All stopped and every head turned and stared at this Leila they had never seen nor knew existed.  
  
"Wow, you look like quite a lady, Leila." Jack spoke softly and let my name flow out of his mouth and smooth and warm butter sending chills of excitement throughout my whole body. He extended his hand towards me and I set my own small one in it. His hand dwarfed min and was ruff on the exterior but gentle and comforting at the same time. He helped me down the last few steps and then put my hand around his arm like a real gentlemen. The boys parted as we walked towards the door and out into the warm night.  
  
"You look nice Jack." I said, as I looked him over again. His face had been washed along with the rest of him and his hair was nicely combed. He smelled of soap and shaving cream. He looked so dreamy in the glow from the moon and the street lamps.  
  
"Nah, you look bettah, a lot bettah then any of us could evah hope ta look." I blushed at this and quickly leaned my head against his firm arm to keep him from seeing. After some time I was sure my cheeks had returned to their normal color I reluctantly removed my face. I liked just walking with him and I wasn't sure I was ready to say what I was about to say. I looked up into his face again and realized that I had no choice.  
  
"I likes bein wid you Jack, yur easy ta talk ta, I likes that." He smiled and glanced down at me, my heart jumped. God, he's so handsome  
  
"I likes being wid yous too Leila," he said and rufled my hair a bit. "Even thoughs ya made my eye hurt rith bad."  
  
"Ya deserved that one Cowboy, ya don't talk ta me likes that."  
  
"Maybe, but could ya find a less painful way of telling me?"  
  
"We'll see. But Jack, that's not what I means." This was harder than I had anticipated it to be, but Irving Hall was fast approaching and I wanted to tell him before we got there.  
  
"Whats ya talking abouts?"  
  
"What I mean Jack," big breath, "is that I really, really likes you, and I wants ta be wid yous fer ferevah." We had reached the marquee outside the theatre. Jack stopped dead in his tracks and gave a big sigh while turning towards me. My heart was beating a hundred miles a minute and my breathing quickened.  
  
A look of pure and utter regret crossed his face and I knew what was coming next. "I'se sorry Leila, but I can't, I just can't, we can't, we just can't do that."  
  
"But why not? Lots of the guys gots goils." My voice was about to break and I had to stop talking to keep my slef from crying.  
  
"I knows, I knows. It ain't that, its cause... its cause..." He looked like he was having a battle inside himself, his face was creased with remorse, but yet he continued. "Its cause I don't like yous in that way Leila. Yous like a sistah ta me, not a goil." I didn't think it was possible, but my heart fell even farther down into my chest than before. I bit my lip, drawing a stream of red. He lifted his hand up and brushed away a tear that was trickling down my cheek. "I'se sorry Leila. I'se really, really sorry." He tried to pull me into a hug but a broke away and turned my back to him. He gave a heavy sigh and walked inside leaving me on the sidewalk by myself. The salty water tumbled down my face some landing in my mouth, some on my hands and others on my bare chest. I stood on the edge of the theatre light whimpering until my eyes had used up their reservoir of tears. I blinked a few times, wiped my nose, put on a smile and entered the party.**Booooooo!Hooooooo! Waaaaah! Its so sad! But not to worry- all will be reconciled in the end!**


	7. Anger

**Diclaimer: Um, I don't know if I really have to do this. Does it really say ne where that we all have 2 do this? Or did one person just do it and then now everyone does it? Oh, well, I guess I'll do it just so I don't get sued. I don't own newsies. There.  
  
Helooooo everyone! I am very sorry to anyone who has been reading this because I haven't updated in forever! I have been so busy at school w/ my play and stuff and then when school ended my computer wouldn't work for the longest time. (mutters bloody computer). But I am here now and will hopefully keep updating after this, but we'll see. You all know whats really weird? No one reviewed chapter 5! Isn't that odd? O well.  
  
Shout Outs!  
  
Nada Zimri- Oh Yay! I m so glad that you like my story! Please keep reviewing!  
  
Chatty- hey gurl! Thanx so much for the review!  
  
Splashey- aaahhhhh, thank you splashey! I know! Isn't jack mean- but not to worry he'll get what he deserves in the end! Hahahaha(evil hahas).  
  
Piratechic- hey babe! I miss you so much (EC is really borring).**  
  
Chapter 7  
  
I knew my dress would be a shock to everyone, but I wasn't expecting everything that happened that night. I walked through the lobby unnoticed, which was pretty easy considering there wasn't a single soul in there. I paused at the entrance to the hall debating whether or not it would be better to just go back to the lodging house.  
  
_No, I went through the trouble of getting down here and crying my eyes out, I deserve to have some fun. Besides, it will be great to see the look on everyone's face when they see me.  
_  
So I walked down the center isle and as I passed each head turned to goggle at this girl that no one had seen before. The room's din slowly ebbed as more and more saw me then the noise mounted again as they began to talk about me. You see, there weren't really many girl newsies. Probably 10 at the most in all of New York, and out of the few that there were, not all of them were here, and out of the ones that were here none had a dress like mine to wear.  
  
The boys I knew were sitting around tables in the front. Most were Manhattan newsies, but some were from Brooklyn. Spot and his "court", Buck and Spark, were sitting with Jack, Race and Blink. They were obviously discussing something funny because they were all laughing so hard at something no one saw me walk up except Jcak, but he quickly averted his eyes and pretended he hadn't seen me.  
  
I couldn't bring myself to go up to the table when Jack was sitting there so I headed up the stairs of the stage. Medda was leaning against the railing talking to Toby. I made my way towards her and when she and Toby finally saw me they had to do a double take to make sure it was really me.  
  
"Leila! How are you? You look vonderful!"  
  
"Just fine Medda. An yur self?"  
  
"Good, good." Because of this quite loud, at least on her part, conversation the boys looked up. I unfortunately, and unconsciously, had put my right hip out and my left leg out of the slit with my back towards Spot, bad idea. A loud whistle snaked through my ears. Up and down. My eyes raised up in a roll and I slowly turned around to find Spot's face alight with glee at seeing me in "his" dress.  
  
"Hello doll face. And hows you doin ta night? You sure are lookin mighty fine."  
  
"Oh, hey Conlon. I'se doin jus fine. And yous?"  
  
"Much bettah now that yous heah."  
  
"Thanks Conlon. Oh," I pulled out of my bag the little pouch of marbles I had brought for him. "Here's a present fer ya." I tossed it to him and he caught it with oen hand and a cocky grin. "Sorry it ain't much."  
  
"Ah, that's okay... I could thinka a few things that you could gimme ta make up for it." He smiled slyly and gave me a wink. I was about to open my mouth and shoot back with some insult or good comeback, but then I glanced around the table and saw Jack's face. He was laughing along with the rest of them at Spots previous comment. An idea crept into my head and it soon turned into an extravagant plan.  
  
"Really?" The laughter stopped. I started sauntering towards him swinging my hips seductively, back and forth, slowly down the stairs. "Can you now?" I looked at him from beneath my lashes and continued my slow swaying steps until I finally reached him. I smoothly move around to the back of him. I rested my forearms on his shoulders clasping my hands in front of his neck. I bent my head down until my mouth was next to his ear and whispered very quietly, "So can I."  
  
I straightened up, unlocked my fingers, and like water flowing moved one arm off and walked away letting the finger of the other hand slide up his collar bone. When my fingers couldn't keep contact any more I let my hand drop to my side and continued to walk away. Spot's head turned in my direction with a look of pure amazement. I grinned and walked over to a table part way across the room, but not before I caught a glimpse of Jack's obviously angry face.  
  
_This is going to be an interesting evening. With me mad at Jack, Jack mad at me/Spot, Spot trying to come onto to me and me leading him on, and a whole bunch of guys who really like how I look in this dress_

**Now please review! Please! Recommend it to others! Have them review! It makes me sad that only two people who are reading this are people I don't know! Please review and let me know what you think! Any improvements to be made! Some think you really like? Tell me! I want 2 know! Ok, I m done begging, for now.  
  
smiley cad **


	8. Giggles

**Hello everyone! Well, I guess there aren't that many peeps, lets try again, hello you few faithful readers! Much better. ok, so heres the next chapter, I think its one of my favorite that I have written so far. Ah revenge is sweet. Everyone check out my other story 2! I don't think I will be able to update this one until after the 4th, but we'll see. Here we go!  
  
Shout outs!  
  
Piratechic- Hey girl! Ill hopefully call you on Sat or sun b4 I go 2 camp.thanx 4 being a loyal reviewer! Love ya Film canisters full!  
  
Splashey- when you upload ur chapters w/ doc manager it should bring up a screen that says something like up load was successful click here to continue. Click on the click here where its blue. Then it will show all the documents u've uploaded and next to each there will be a green link that says Edit/Preview click on that then you can edit it. (be sure to save it b4 you go to put it w/ ur story!) that's cool ur parents went to an eric clapton concert! I really like his songs, and u know wats really weird? After I got ur review saying that I went 2 ff.net and on the side it said something about click here to get cheap Eric clapton tickets! It was so weird!  
  
NadaZimri-ok, so I thought u reviewed, but I guess you didn't. o, well. I know ull read this-hurry w/ ur next chappie!  
  
Chatty-hey gurl! I think you need to straighten out ur stories!  
  
Disclaimer: me doesn't own newsies(does that clear things up?)  
  
Chapter 8  
**  
The night was pretty uneventful until around 10 when everyone was dancing. For about an hour or so I had been passed from boy to boy, trying desperately to remain with the Manhattan newsies longer because I knew the others did not simply want to dance. Each guy waited in turn their eyes roaming my body anticipating their turn when they could touch me. Ugh. Actually, the night hadn't been as bad as I was expecting, thank God. A few of the guys had made comments under their breath as we were dancing so I slapped them and went to another dancing partner. Now normally, these guys are really tough and anyone who dares to strike them is dead meat. However, I think that since I was a girl, they were just so stunned they didn't know what to do, and by the time they realized they were mad and wanted to beat the crap out of me, I was across the room dancing with someone else.  
  
After a long run I was out of breath and had to pause. Laughter played on my lips as I watched the boys dance. I sipped at a glass of water that Boots had brought for me as I sat in a chair to the side of the dance floor. From behind me a voice spoke directly in my ear, "Car ta dance?"  
  
I spewed water out of my mouth coughing and spluttering in surprise. "Give a poison (person) a little warnin Conlon!" trying to dry myself off.  
  
"Sorry doll, I didn't mean ta scare ya. Do ya wanna dance?" he moved around in front of me and held out his hand.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Oh, but we must dance-check one of those IOUs from da odda night."  
  
I opened up my bag and pulled out one of the slips of paper, luckily I got the right one on my first try and sure enough it did say "I owe you a dance." I still didn't want to give in easily though, "Nah, I don't feel like it."  
  
"Well, in that case do ya feel like doin something else?" Spot questioned with a suggestive tone and look.  
  
"I choose dance first, then...maybe we'll see about the rest..." I smiled inwardly as I resumed the game I had been playing earlier. Spot was still not used to hearing this kind of stuff come out of my mouth and he stood staring at my chair even after I was out of it and walking onto the dance floor. I chuckled to myself. "Come on Spottie," I reached out and pulled him along with me, but I only had to do that for a few seconds before he snapped back into reality and swung me around to him. We began dancing to the music when all of a sudden we were twirling around the floor at an ungodly speed.  
  
The ended and the musicians began just a quiet, slow, background song, but for some reason Spot and I were still standing there. He moved both his hands to the small of my back and pulled me closer to him. My hands rested on his shoulders near his neck. We rocked back and forth to the beat and the dance floor cleared out, both of us unaware no one was out there anymore.  
  
"Well, Mr. Conlon that was fun"  
  
"I'se glad ya liked it." He moved his head down and closed the gap between us. It was strong, but also had a gentleness I didn't know Spot was capable of. He pulled back leaving our foreheads together and smiled.  
  
I giggled, _Oh, god, what was that Leila? You don't giggle_! "What was that for?" I questioned softly with a pleased smile.  
  
"I owed you," A confused look must have crossed my face because he chucked and explained by simply saying, "Check the paper." I giggled again (what was wrong with me?), he must have written another IOU. "Leila?" looked up at him, "Will yous be me goil?" Ok, that was not what I was expecting. I panicked and looked around the room to see who was watching. The only person who seemed to be paying attention to us was Jack. His fists were clenched at his sides, a frown and furrowed eyebrows adorned his face. At seeing this I grinned, turned back to Spot and kissed him, hard. Long, and passionate.  
  
He reluctantly pulled back, but I think he wanted an answer for sure. "I'll take that as a yes?" he asked smiling.  
  
I nodded my head and we started dancing again, just rocking on the floor. I rested my head on his chest and snuck glances over his shoulder again. I looked at Jack and smiled in triumph. He still held all the anger and previously, but it was now accompanied with just as much astonishment. Then song and ended and Spot untwined us and led me towards a table. He sat with a sigh, but still held my hand. "Have a seat, pretty face," this name would have normally produced a black eye, but now I just smiled.  
  
I spotted Jack walking towards the table, so I quickly sat, on Spots lap that is. Spot's face showed surprise, but pleasure. Spot started discussing something or other with the guys at the table. He placed his arms around me waist and I began to trace the well defined muscles in his upper arm. My fingers slid up to his shoulder, around his collar bone, and then down to his hard abs where his shirt had been unbuttoned a little because it was so hot in there. He shivered with pleasure as my fingers glided over his upper body. Jack stood there mouth open part way not believing what he was seeing. I smiled and continued my actions that produced totally different reactions from these two boys.  
  
**Please review!Ok, yeah, this chappie is my favorite. Please review! Sigh. Please review! Getting Spot, getting revenge on Jack, life is good! Please review! Ok, that's all for now! Please review! Please! Please! (Jack Black enters)  
  
JB: Cad, if you review grub one more time  
  
Sorry Dewey!  
  
-smiley**


	9. Exits

**Hellooooooooo peeps! And how are you 2day? I hope you are well! I am extremely tired from camp and other stuff but I will try and type this for your reading pleasure.  
  
Shoutouts!  
  
anonymous band/newsies geek: yay a new reviewer! And it's a person I don't know! At least I don't think I know you. Do I? Probly not. Neways. Yes it takes me a long time 2 update but here you go. I hope you like it!  
  
Splashey: I know! Eric clapton things just keep popping up. It is a coincidence! (and that is how you spell it, but I only know that because my word processor told me so)I left for a couple of week and couldn't update neways so I didn't worry 2 much!  
  
NadaZimri: that's ok that you didn't review chappie 7, well..you did now...but...um...yeah. Its all good now! I was so happy 2 read ur next chappie but now you need to hurry up and update again!  
  
Queen Kez the Wicked: ok, yes, you're right, he does spell it Layla, but I like the spelling Leila a lot better. Sorry about the punctuation errors! I will try and do better in the future, but I just have a lot 2 type and I want it 2 get done fast and I m not that fast or accurate of a typer so a lot of things are messed up. I know my fic is kinda boring, and a lot like others but I m just not that creative to think up a really good plot or use really good words and stuff. I will have fun writing this! I luv to write and even if it isn't award winning stuff I like it! I am sorry that it doesn't meet with your standards or gain your approval and if you don't enjoy reading it, please don't.  
  
Chatty: chatty darling you are my ever-faithful reviewer! Your reviews always make me smile! I cant wait 2 see you again! I hope you have fun on your trip!  
  
Ok, so this chappie is really boring-I think, but ya know, whatever. Here it is neways, after this chappie and the next he story gets kinda back on track-here ya go.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own newsies. There ya happy? Well, ya better be!  
**  
Chapter 9  
  
The party was finally wrapping up around midnight, I had had a wonderful time making Jack infuriated by throwing myself at (and all over) Spot. It had started out as a simple plan to get Jack jealous, I could see that was clearly working (well, at least it was making him mad) but, the problem was, I was enjoying being with Spot.  
  
Now, I should probably say that not only was this change a shock for Jack but for everyone else. I had been a newsie since I was little and for as long as I could remember Spot had been a newsie too. He was originally in Manhattan, but when both he and Jack seemed to be destined for leaderhood he decided to lead Brooklyn so they wouldn't fight. During Spot's time at Manhattan he and I fought like cats and dogs. We were always pulling pranks on each other, and calling each other names, and just being kinda mean. Now, you may think because of the recent events that you have witnessed that we bugged each other because we like each other but, that is far from it. Well, I can at least say that I was never attracted to him. He just bugged the crap out of me. Everyone was shocked to see me, Leila, one of the few girl newsies in the whole of New York and just about as rough and tumble as they come, wearing a skanky (sp?) dress and sitting on Spot Conlon's lap. This sudden turn of events made everyone who walked by stare, especially when I kissed him. I rather liked that shock factor. Don't think for a minute that newsie in that room was used to seeing me with guys, because they weren't. I hardly ever dated and now to be with Spot, who I had sworn I hated for years, that was blow to their common sense. Anyways, back to what was happening at the moment...  
  
Everyone was almost gone, heading back to their respective lodging houses, A few stranglers were still inside, they included me, Spot, Jack, and a few of the Manhattan and Brooklyn newsies who were either wating for their leader or talking to Medda.  
  
"And would the lady like an escort home?" Spot asked casually.  
  
I opened my mouth and was about to speak when a deep voice came from behind me, "That's alright Spot. I'll make sure she gets back ta da lodging house just fine." I rolled my eyes and turned around to find Jack standing there looking intently at Spot.  
  
"Ya knows, Cowboy, I really hates it when people answah for me. I don't need you ta be my fadda, I cant ake care of meself. Let's go Spot." With that I turned sharply, gabbed Spot's arm and pulled him along out of the theatre.  
  
"Wow! That was cool. Ya knows, ya look really cute when you gets angry." He smiled at me and my cheeks flushed. "And even cuteah when ya turn pink." The color in my cheeks deepened and I pushed my face into his shoulder to hide it. He chuckled and wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we started walking. "Come on, I wants ta show ya something."  
  
"Spot, I'm tired. What is it?" I whined.  
  
"I can't tell ya, it's a surprise-come on. Please?" He pouted like a two year old.  
  
"Oh, you're just too cute." Without even thinking I gave him a quick peck on his pouty lips. "Ok, fine." Suddenly a blindfold shielded my eyes. "Spot! What are you doing?"  
  
"I can't have ya telling anyone where it is. Now can I?"  
  
"Whatevah Conlon," I said with a laugh.  
  
"Now, come on, I'll lead you there and I promise I won't run you into anything."  
  
"Okay." I clung to him like a starfish to a rock. At first my steps were very cautious, but as we walked farther I began to relax. After a while we stopped suddenly.  
  
"Wait, stop. Hold on." He let go of my arm for just a second and what sounded like unlocked a door. It creaked open and he led me in.  
  
All of a sudden he wasn't there anymore. "Spot? Where are you Spot?" I flailed my arms around searching for him in the empty air. "Spot! Come on! This isn't funny! Spot! Spot Conlon you some back here right now!"  
  
"Just relax dollface." His voice was distant, like he was on the other side a huge cave. "I'll be back there in just a minute."  
  
**Dun dun dun. Where are they now! I guess you'll just have to read the next chapter to find out! Hahaha! I know what happens! But you don't! hahaha _cackles evily, evil English teacher form school walks in  
_  
Mrs. B: Cad, stop it. You just cant do it right.  
  
I know. Sorry Mrs.B, I tried.  
  
Mrs. B: Its ok Cad, you're already evil enough without the laugh.  
  
Yay! Yay! _does happy dance, then stops suddenly_ did anyone notice that I do a lot of happy dances? May not you peeps, but I think I do, in my reviews to, I do a happy dance. That's scary. Oh well, happy dances are cool! Everyone review and also check out my other story that also needs to be updated and hopefully will be soon.  
  
-smiley**


	10. Cad's gone! Let's PARTAY!

Hey! This isn't Cad, it's her insane friend, Ser (piratechic). I didn't do this to be annoying, she actually asked me to post this. She's going to be gone for about two weeks on account of the fact that she's on vacation. She'll update right when she gets back (I'll make sure she does! I'll kidnap her and force her if I have to)! TA! - Serena 


End file.
